Family
by sunokasai
Summary: Sometimes, a family is more than just relation by blood.


**AN: Short piece of love, based on an idea from Roomie (Nozoroomie on tumblr) she published on her tumblr.**

* * *

"Welcome to μ's Love Live!-party!" Jumping up in the air, Honoka raised a scarf with the Love Live! inscription above her head, all the while smiling happily.

"Honoka, be careful!" Umi, standing right beside her, scolded. "What if you are going to break a leg?"

"Calm down, Umi-chan. Nothing happened, right?" As always, Kotori was the bird-like voice between her two childhood friends.

Watching the second years, Nozomi couldn't help but giggle. The three of them would never change. Not that she wanted them to. Moments like these were the reason why the purple haired girl loved to be around all her friends. But this time, despite them all being together, was different.

With their last performance at the Akiba-Dome, Maki's mother had invited them all over to the Nishikino's to celebrate what μ's had accomplished. They were all here, including their families.

Nico and her siblings were dragging their mother over to where Umi's father was waiting with a camera. They wanted to take a photo together, all posing with Nico's signature move. At the collar of Miss Yazawas was a pin, showing of her daughters smiling face. Nico's siblings all wore similar merchandings of her older sister.

Kotori's and Maki's mother were talking with each other in the kitchen. It had become apparent that they knew each other, and they were eagerly catching up. They each held a fan with their daughters in hand.

Honoka's parents as well as the parents of Rin and Hanayo were celebrating with the their girls, laughing loudly. They just had fun playing around. It was obvious that they were proud of their girls, especially since they all wore pins or fans of their daughters as well as everyone else.

Last but not least were Umi's mother who was currently occupied in the kitchen preparing some snacks. She got some help from Umi, Kotori and Maki while doing so. Even she, who Umi had described as rather strict, wore a headband with Umi's name.

Even though she was happy because her friends were, with all this affection around her, Nozomi couldn't help but feel lonely. Her friends all had parents who deeply cared for them, who were proud of them. It wasn't like Nozomi's parents didn't care, and she knew that. They just didn't care enough to come to see her, even though she had asked them a couple of times if they wouldn't want to come to Tokyo to watch her perform. They loved their daughter, but sometimes Nozomi thought that they loved their work more.

In the long run, the shrine maiden wasn't able to watch her friends and their parents any longer. She needed to be alone for a couple of minutes, to be able to cope with the pain that slowly settled in. Watching all those adults who were obviously in love with their children made her question her own family, even though she knew it wasn't right, that her parents were supporting her wherever they were right now. She just couldn't help it as she wished to be able to celebrate with them, too.

Closing her eyes and taking a shuddering breath, Nozomi didn't catch up on the person who was slowly walking up behind her. It wasn't until she felt a body softly pressing against her back that she opened her eyes.

She was greeted by her own face on a purple fan being held up right in front of her.

"Isn't it a little bit cold to be out here all of your own?"

Nozomi couldn't help but shiver at the angel like voice she knew so well by now. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, a hand coming to rest upon her stomach. Slowly being pulled closer to the body behind her, Nozomi allowed the warmth to wash over her as she closed her eyes again.

There was a tear running down her cheek as she wished for her parents to be able to see that it was worth leaving their only daughter in Tokyo. That she had friends she could rely on, one of them more than just that.

"Hey, don't cry." The owner of the voice softly kissed her temple once, twice. "I'm here."

It was that very moment that Nozomi understood something. She separated herself a little bit from the body holding her close to be able to turn around in those arms.

Once she was able to see Eli's beautiful face and this affection in her blue eyes, she rested her face in the crook of the blondes neck. "Yeah, you're here."

Tightening the hold around Nozomi once more, Eli whispered words of love into the purple haired girls ears while Nozomi started crying again. Not as bad as it could be, but the tears were still flowing down her face, staining the shirt of the person she loved.

She didn't need her parents right now. There would be a time where she was going to be reunited with them again. A time where she could tell them all the amazing stories of μ's and how happy she was.

But right now, her family was right here, holding her close as well as watching the scene between the two third years from a distance, a content smile on all their faces.


End file.
